Deadly Deeds of Love
by Sparks the Cheese Loving Wolf
Summary: Sequel to 'Shadow's duty, or desire' so read that first, anyway, this is about how scientists somehow discover how to ressurect people, they try it on Sonic, it works...but the side effects could threaten lives
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to 'Shadow's Duty, or desire?', this is situated about a month after they 'admit' their feelings for each other, their love has grown ever stronger throughout this time. We also have the resurrection of Sonic the Hedgehog too! But, something is terribly wrong, will Shadow be able to find out and save the girl he loves? Read to see what happens! Enjoy and eat my shorts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deadly Deeds for Love

Chapter one: A possibility?

~Station Square Science Labs~

Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Shadow and Rouge are standing in the highly advanced and newly developed science facility, (everyone had to keep stopping Knuckles from knocking things over and fiddling with the science equipment) they are debating with some scientists,

"So you really think you've found a way to bring him back from the dead?" Tails asked the head scientist

"Yes, we do believe it's possible" he answered

"How?" Knuckles asked

"Well all we need to do is retrieve his body, repair it completely then restart his heart!" The scientist said proudly

"So, you think there will be no side effects?" Shadow asked the man

"Well, there's no being sure with resurrection but we'll never know if we don't try!" He said enthusiastically

"Okay! You can try!" Amy said happily "We'd all like him back" Everyone nodded, even Shadow.

"This had better work, cause I've got a bad feeling about this..." Shadow muttered to himself, unfortunately Amy heard him say something,

"What was that Shadow?" She asked,

"Nothing...just muttering..." Shadow replied "Continue with your explaination,"

"Well, the worst possible outcome is that this process will fail and knock out the towns electricity generator,"

"Okay, try it," Tails said to the scientist,

"Then it's settled, Sonic will live again!" The scientist said excitedly and rushed off to prepare "We'll tell you when we're finished!" So everybody went home to anxiously wait,

"Come on Amy, let's get something to eat" Shadow said wrapping his arms around her neck gently,

"Okay, where should we go?" Amy asked cheerfully

"How about that little restaurant round the corner?" Shadow suggested

"Sounds good! Let's go!" And with that they walked off to the restaurant. They had lobster for starters, seared venison for the main course and toffee sponge for desert, they occasionally kissed and laughed, after they left Amy's phone rang

"Hello…Oh Tails!… They're done already!…what do you mean it's been three hours?… right! We'll be there as soon as possible!" She hung up and turned to Shadow "The scientists are done! Oh I can't wait to see him alive again" She was very excited about seeing her old friend again.

"That's if it's worked properly" Shadow said, unconvinced,

"Oh come on! Don't you want to see him again?"

"Well of course I do! I just doubt it's worked without any complications or side effects," Shadow explained

"How bad could it be? Even if something went wrong he's still Sonic!" She said cheerfully and they walked hand in hand down to the science labs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short as usual but still, these will be coming out fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Ready? Are you READY! 'Ready for what?' I hear you ask...well...it's not much...just...THE RETURN OF SONIC. But Hades ain't to happy about it...

Chapter two: Return from the Underworld

~Station Square Science Labs~

Once everyone had gathered in the labs, they saw Sonic suspended in a glass tube of liquid, the scientist walked over to a large control panel and started pressing some buttons and explained,

"His body is in perfect shape, his blood pressure is normal and his temperature is as well, he's currently unconscious, we're just about to wake him up…ready…now!" He pulled a large lever, electricity coursed into the tank.

Sonic's body jerked violently and his eyes slowly opened, he looked around and saw the others, he seemed confused, but then he smiled that smile of his and the guys smiled back, Shadow was not convinced that all was well, Amy noticed this and spoke.

"Shadow! What's the matter? He's alive!"

"I'm just unsure that there will be no side effects, is there anything wrong with being cautious!" Shadow said defensively, he walked up to the glass and looked at Sonic in slight disbelief, then he said to him, nearly jokingly;

"Good to have you back, Faker" Shadow then turned to the scientist "Can he come out yet?" The scientist looked at a monitor, then replied

"Yes, he seems to be perfectly healthy!" He then drained the tube and opened the glass, Sonic stepped out, staggered slightly then stood up straight, Amy then ran over to him and hugged him, Shadow was slightly uneasy about this but passed it off as happiness of seeing Sonic again, Sonic just looked around at everyone

"I've missed you so much!" Amy said and squeezed him even tighter

"I've missed you to" Sonic said, gasping for breath "Amy, I can't breath!" She then let go of him and he took a deep breath

"What was it like being dead?" Knuckles asked, then everyone except Knuckles burst out laughing

"What's so funny! Knuckles asked, annoyed "I actually want to know!" Once everyone had picked themselves up and stopped laughing Sonic turned to him and said in an unusually serious tone which Sonic did not use very often,

"It wasn't nice I'll tell you that,," Everyone started laughing again, but this time Sonic had a serious look on his face and everyone stopped laughing and looked over to him, then Amy spoke up

"Really? Like...hell?"

"Yeah," Sonic replied solemnly, creating a tense atmosphere in the room, everybody just left that matter there.

"Oh by the way we kept your room at my workshop as it was, you can go there now if you want!" Tails told him

"Thanks! I guess I might need to clean up a bit," Sonic said then sped off to his apartment, leaving the others behind

"How about we have a party?" Amy asked

"Yeah, cool, when and where?" Everyone else said in unison

"Twinkle park, seven!" Amy said, everyone else agreed and they all went to prepare for the night out,

"What if something develops?" Shadow asked the scientist,

"Well we have a sample of his cellular tissue here, which we will monitor for the next week or so to make sure nothing contracts, like mutation, deformation or contagious afflictions" The scientist explained

"Good" Shadow replied, he then walked over to Amy "C'mon let's go home"

"Well you can, here's the key to my house" Amy replied and threw him a silver key,

"What? Aren't you coming too?" Shadow asked as he caught the key,

"No, I want to go and get Sonic to come to the party" She replied and walked off, Shadow was juveous but he knew how much she had missed Sonic over the last month and understood how she felt,

~Sonics House~

Sonic was inside tidying up a bit, when he heard Amy knock,

"Yeah, I'll be there in a moment" He called and then opened the door "Amy! Come in, what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a little night out, as a celebration for you being alive again." Amy said

"Sure, where?" Sonic asked

"Twinkle park restaurant, the others will be coming, it's at seven, don't forget!" Amy told him

"I won't!" He called to Amy as she walked out, pleased Sonic was alive and his normal self, she skipped happily home.

~Egg Man's Secret base~

Eggman was sitting reading dictator monthly magazine with a bored look on his face, he put down the magazine and turned on the television,

"I wonder what's on…" He flicked through a few channels until he found the master mechanics channel, then a newsflash interrupted the program;

'We are sorry to interrupt the usual program but we have an important message; Sonic the Hedgehog has been brought back to life though a modern science breakthrough! Special researchers at the S.S.S.L have found a way of bringing recent dead to life! Now back to the usual programming for today' Eggman sat there in total disbelief;

"What! Sonic! Alive! Again! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eggman slammed his fist on the table "It's just not fair!"

Me: C'mon! You've got to be evil to the evils! Well, that's it; SONIC IS BACK IN : Yeah!Me: How did you get here! You're meant to be in the show you moron!Sonic: Oh come on! You killed me in _**'Shadow's Duty, or Desire?**_'! True you've just brought be back, but the point still stands!Me: O.O...Believe me...I can...do far...FAR...worse things than just kill you!Sonic: Like what!Me: Alright then! I'll show you! All eternity with Satan and all of the Elsibub, would be a picnic compared to my true power! *Cracks knuckles* TAILS! BRING IN THE PENCIL!Tails: Are you sure that's necessary? I mean...that's inhuman...Sonic: No! Not the pencil! Anything but that!Me: Yes! The pencil! Now get it Tails!Sonic: No! Don't! Please don't! I'll stop moaning!...I'll give up chilidogs!...I'll even publicly declare that Shadow is faster than me!Me: Okay. Tails, don't bother getting the pencil. You're lucky I was in a relatively good mood today, hedgehog!


	3. Chapter 3

This is next chapter, Immensly short so I'm having to take up ridiculous amounts of space with these damn author notes just to make up for the absent storyline text, I admit that and I'm not ashamed of that, well I am but I prefer not to show it, although most people probably wan't read this so it might be a waste of my time but, hey, I have to try.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: A change

~Twinkle park (7pm)~

Everybody had gathered for the party and were already having a great time, Knuckles, Rouge, Vector and Espio were on the bumper cars, Tails, Cream, Charmy and Big were eating ice cream, Shadow was just wandering about, Silver and Blaze were having a bite to eat and Sonic and Amy were talking,

"Well, it's great to have you back alive again!" Amy said

"Yeah, It's much better than death…" Sonic trailed off, then Amy saw a image of fire in his eyes, suddenly Sonic grabbed her waist and pressed his lips hard against hers, at that moment Shadow looked over and saw what happened, he felt an anger burn inside of him, so deep and painful, but he nonetheless controlled his temper and simply walked away.

As Sonic kissed Amy she thought; 'no this isn't right, I love Shadow!' and with that she pushed Sonic away

"What's the matter!? Afraid of your old feelings!?" Sonic said in a voice not his own, Amy was scared,

"I don't love you any more! I love Shadow!" She shouted, then ran and ran and ran, tears flowing from her eyes

"You will never forget your first love Amy Rose!" The voice called to her, then the fire in Sonics eyes faded and he stared around in confusion as to what just happened, by this time everyone had gathered around and were staring at Sonic

"What'd you do that for!?" Knuckles asked in an agitated way,

"Do what?" Sonic said in a bewildered manner

"What you did just then!" Knuckles said

"What did I do?" Sonic asked, completely clueless as to what just happened

"Didn't you notice what happened in the last five minutes!?" Knuckles asked, rather frustrated at Sonic

"No, last thing I remember was I was talking to Amy, next I'm standing here with you shouting at me!" Sonic explained, everyone was bewildered by this and decided to go to consult the scientists.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short and Shitty I say, pretty corny too.

Sonic: And what about me!?  
Me: And what about you?  
Sonic: Look at what you just wrote!!  
Me: *Looks at story* Yeah short and shitty, like I said.c  
Sonic: No!! Look at what you made me do!!  
Me: Oh *Looks at story again* So?  
Sonic: You made me kiss Amy and scare the hell out of her!!  
Me: Your point being what? It's for the story, so I can do it.  
Sonic: I'm gonna sue you...  
Me: TAILS!!! PENCIL!! NOW!!!  
Sonic: Okay! Okay! I won't sue!! Just, leave me alone...*Exits set*  
Me: Good, well see you next chapter, but until then;

**_THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow isn't going to be happy, you can guess that much,

**Disclaimer: **I own nobody, Sega does.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four: Forgive

~Amy's apartment~

Amy walked into her apartment, tears still flowing freely from her eyes, to find Shadow waiting in the living room

"Hello Amy" He said coldly

"Oh Shadow! I feel terrible!" Amy sobbed

"You should!" He shouted

"What?" She wept

"I saw what happened! Sonic kissed you! You said you loved me! You liar!" He yelled at her, Amy wept even more from Shadow's anger

"I can explain…" She tried to speak through her floods of tears

"No! Nothing needs explaining! You pretended all along! I loved you with all my heart and soul! But you just used me to fill a space! You lied all this time without even thinking of what I might feel! You didn't care if you broke my heart!" He yelled, pointing at her, he was breathing quickly and deeply, a tear was building in his eye, Amy just sat on the sofa and cried,

"I didn't want him to kiss me!" Amy was able to say through the waterfall of tears coming from her eyes,

"Oh really!?" Shadow said in disbelief "Why didn't you stop him then!?" He asked her angrily

"I tried! I'm sorry" She said to Shadow

"That's not good enough! You should have said before that you didn't love him!" Shadow's face was so close to Amy's he could see the sadness in her eyes, he then realised what he was doing "What am I doing......?" he whispered to himself, then stood away from Amy, she was grateful that his anger had faded,

"I do love you Shadow, I always will, until my last breath and beyond" She said quietly and tried to go over to hug him, but he signalled her to stop and spoke

"I'm sorry……" Amy tried once again to embrace him but; "Don't please, I've hurt you, am I......am I evil?"

"No, you're not Shadow, I know you're a good person really" Amy said quietly, Shadow sat down in an armchair and rested his head in his hands in thought,

"I'm sorry if I hurt you……I just…thought…" His voice faded into silence

"It's alright Shadow, I'm sorry too" Amy said

"What for?" Shadow asked, bewildered

"For making you so worried about whether I loved you or not, I love you more than I ever loved Sonic" Amy reassured him

"Really?"

"Yes" Shadow stood up and was about to hug her when his mobile rang

"Yes who is it?……What?……Seriously?……Right! We're on our way!" He hung up and turned to Amy "C'mon Amy!"

"Where are we going?" She asked, confused

"The science labs" Shadow said then walked out of the door, the two walked from Amy's house down to the science labs and were shown to the room they were in when Sonic was Ressurected, the head scientist; Bill and the other were waiting for them, Bill turned to the group and said;

"Sonic is infected"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** I am glad that Shadow has calmed down, he really needs counselling......  
**Shadow:** *Walks on set* I need what!?  
**Me:** err, nothing...  
**Shadow:** You said I need counselling! Didn't you!?  
**Me:** Crap  
**Shadow:** I'll give you...fifteen seconds...to run...  
**Me:** Bollocks *Pelts out of the building*  
**Shadow:** Amy! I'll be gone for a while!  
**Amy:** *Enters set* Where will you be?  
**Shadow:** Chasing Sparks around the car park *Charges off set*

**Me:** *Comes back on set via the back entrance* Why the hell are there stage directions?  
**Shadow:** SPARKS!!! GET BACK HERE!!  
**Me:** Fuck......AAHHHHH!!!! *Bolts through the wall, chased by a maddened hedgehog,

I hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Bit of a cliffhanger from last time? Alright, just read it and not listen to my space consuming and pointless conversations about my own problems! Even though they really are only here because I can't tell anybody who actually knows me because they'd just spread it about everyone, then I get immensly pissed off with that person becaause I trusted them, then I bite them. It's a deadly circle isn't it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Disease

~The science labs~

"What? Infected?" Shadow asked the head scientist,

"Yes, he's only fifty percent himself, the other fifty percent we don't know but he has definitely got some kind of disease unknown to us, incurable." The scientist explained

"Is it contagious?" Asked Tails worriedly

"Yes, very, but it cannot survive in the air, it is passed on immediately by physical contact, any living thing Sonic has touched will be infected!" The scientist told them, then Shadow turned to Amy,

"Wait an minute…You hugged him when he came out of the resurrection chamber!" He said, everyone stared at Amy

"Don't touch her! Get her tested for the disease!" The scientist yelled, several other scientists ran over in complete germ protection suits and moved her into a testing area, Shadow tried to stop them but Knuckles grabbed his shoulder and he stopped.

"Did anyone else touch Sonic directly?" The scientist asked everybody else

"No, we were all wearing gloves" Shadow replied

"Well then, we must incinerate the gloves to be safe" The scientist told everyone, the group handed over their gloves and put on their spares, then suddenly the fire, that Amy earlier saw in Sonics eyes, relight and Sonic ran out of the building faster then sound, everyone had seem the flames and knew what had happened, the devil had possessed Sonic to take back the life that it owned, and would kill until it was repaid, the disease was death itself,

"Hey!" Amy shouted over from the testing area "I've noticed it was exactly twelve hours ago Sonic changed, maybe there's a pattern!"

The scientist nodded, then went over to a large computer and started typing and looking up at the screen every so often, then came back to the group,

"If I calculate correctly, which I always do, he changes into this 'devil' every twelve hours for an amount of time that will double with each morph" The scientist explained "We'll check out the disease's capabilities, but for now you've just go to make sure Sonic doesn't touch anyone else!" Everybody else agreed the best thing was a national health warning, unfortunately, nobody could agree on what, so in the end, Shadow had an idea of his own……

~BBC building, London, BBC NEWS (5 minutes later)~

"And that's all for today's live report!" The reporter said, then Shadow walked up behind him and quietly asked for the microphone, the reporter refused so Shadow punched him flat, then took the microphone

"Everyone, urgent health warning, if you see Sonic the hedgehog, stay away from him, he has a highly contagious disease and is considered dangerous to public health, this news has been brought to you by Sonic Team news, RUN MORTALS!" after Shadow had scared the life out of every living soul in Britain, he dropped the microphone and walked away. Then in the background Tails said to him

"You didn't have to scare everyone in the country half to death!"

"So what? I'm telling the truth, everyone's in danger… and I've always wanted to say that." Shadow replied, Tails shook his head and they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think so far?

Love it?

Hate it?

Kill it?

Eat it?

Melt it in boiling caramel?


	6. The Last chapter

This is the final chapter, I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer:** Get over it, I don't own any characters, Sega does.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Last

~Station Square Science Labs~

Shadow had not left Amy alone in the labs at all since he had returned from London and was very concerned for her, finally the head scientist came back into the room with the test results,

"Well, is Amy going to be alright!?" Shadow asked, a bit to loudly

"Well…no. We found out a lot about the virus from it's genetic structure, once the source passed on virus on, it's like a bug really, it changes victim, the holder completely loses the virus and the contact receives it, either until they die or pass it on, also once someone gets the disease, it will kill them in precisely seven days…" The scientist explained, Shadow looked at Amy

"You touched Sonic four days ago, You've only got three days..." He then turned to the scientist "Have you found a cure!?" The scientist shook his head

"No, the only way to get rid of the disease is to destroy the source, in other words, kill Sonic," The scientist said grimly, Shadow looked at the floor in thought, then looked at Amy

"I've got to find him!" He said and ran off in search of his blue counterpart,

~Amy's apartment (Two and a half days later)~

Amy had gone home and Shadow had given up searching and was lying, completely exhausted, on the sofa, talking to himself

"C'mon Shadow…If you were Sonic where would you go that nobody would expect…" he continued to mutter, when suddenly Amy felt a pain in her chest

"Oww!" She moaned then fell into a chair, gasping for breath, Shadow jumped up and ran over to her,

"Are you okay Amy?" he asked, concerned

"I'm fine…" But Shadow could clearly see she was not "I think I might be dying" Shadow was worried by this

"No! You can't! You're all I have!" he said

"Look, Shadow, It's alright!" Amy reassured him "You'll be fine!"

"Not without you! I'll have nothing! I will have failed!" Shadow exclaimed

"Failed?" Amy asked evidently confused

"I will have failed you and myself," Shadow told her

"Shadow…take care of yourself…" Amy said quietly and her breathing became slower

"No! I won't let you die! I'd rather die myself!" And with that an idea popped into Shadow's head

"I've got it! He always went to a special clearing in the mystic ruins jungle when he wanted to be alone!! That's where!" And with that he sped of to the mystic ruins faster than he had ever ran before, when he arrived he found Sonic waiting for him, the fire still burning in his eyes

"So…You have finally come!" The voice said

"Yes! I have come to destroy you once and for all!" Shadow replied, and with that Shadow leapt at Sonic knocking him down, Sonic dashed out of the clearing at high speed, Shadow following closely behind, Shadow pulled out his pistol and began to shoot at Sonic, but due to Sonic's exceptional reactions, missed, suddenly Sonic turned and kicked the unaware Shadow in the face, Shadow quickly retaliated by punching Sonic in the chest and blasting him back with a chaos spear, Sonic lay on the ground, Shadow stood over him, with the gun pointed at his head, then the fire in Sonics eyes faded

"Shadow!?" Sonic said

"I'm sorry to do this, but it's for the good of this world!" And he pulled the trigger, the bullet went straight through Sonics head, ripping through his brains, leaving a pool of blood and gore on the ground "No soul will come to harm by this evil now",He walked away, relieved the world was safe and his love, alive, but regretting he had to be the end of Sonic, again. Shadow went back home to the loving arms of Amy and slept deeply, he had been through a hard day. Nobody should have to see someone they know die, Shadow had seen this, too many times...

The morale? 1) Never judge a book by it's cover,  
2) Some things really** are** too good to be true!

END!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I don't think it was as good as my last one, it definitely wasn't as long, but it was okay… at least I think so…not sure about some others…

Sonic: Well I didn't like it!

Me: Well you wouldn't! You die!

Sonic: Exactly!

Me: Look, be quiet! Otherwise I'll make you do something revolting in another one of my romances

Sonic: Oh no! Not…that!

Me: Yes that! If you don't SHUT UP!

Sonic: You wouldn't!

Me: I would!

Sonic: No, I won't believe it!

(Sonic leaves set)

Me: Well, that's his problem if he doesn't believe me, you know I think I will do it! Either way, thanks for reading, I hope I can get some more romances out, BYE!

(I leave set, silence for a few seconds then I come back on)

Me: Why the Fuck are there stage directions!?


End file.
